Jason Black vs. Matt Grice
The fight was Matt Grice's only victory in the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Grice missed a leg kick. Black missed a combo, Grice grabbed the upper body and got a throw, nice. Black was on his ass against the fence. Grice was trying a sort of neck crank to sweep. Grice popped out and landed a body shot and another. A few more. Grice landed a few punches and another and a few body shots. Black was trying for an armbar, Grice pulled out and came back down into guard. Three twenty. Black kept looking for a kimura, he had been since they hit the ground. Grice landed a good short elbow. Grice landed a few body shots and passed nicely to side control to avoid a guillotine, Black kept trying for it. Black was trying to wall-walk and he gained guard back nicely. Grice landed a few punches. Two twenty. Grice passed to half-guard. Black regained guard once more. Grice landed a few punches. One fifty. Grice landed a few decent punches. Black kept looking for that kimura, on the opposite side. He had it locked. One twenty five. He had it locked up, the crowd roared but Grice passed to half-guard, Black still had it and flipped Grice with it and they stood to the clinch and Grice landed a few good knees, Black replied with one and fell and pulled guard. Fifty-five left now. Grice passed to half-guard. Black was trying the '100 percent' neck crank. Thirty-five. Grice pulled out. Black regained guard. Grice landed a few punches. Fifteen. Black was looking for that kimura once more and he had it deep from half-guard. The first round ended, though. Grice shook his right arm out right before the second round began. The second round began. Grice landed a right hand and a left hook right to the chin and wobbled Black and a big flurry again and some shots on the ground, Black stood rocked to the clinch, Grice put him back down with another left hand and Black managed to pull guard. He was hurt bad. He was cut under his right eye. Black was looking for a guillotine. Grice passed to half-guard. Four minutes. I thought I heard them talking to each other. 'Alright' *grunt grunt*. Grice landed a big punch and another and another. Black retained guard. Three twenty five. Black kept looking for the kimura but his mouth was wide open. Grice landed a good elbow and a hammerfist. Grice passed to half-guard with four big punches and Black regained half-guard. Two fifty. Grice landed a few glancing punches. Grice passed to half-guard. Grice landed a good punch. Two twenty-five. Grice landed a body shot. Grice passed almost to side control, Black regained guard. Two minutes. Grice landed another punch. Grice passed to half-guard. Black regained guard right back. Black was looking for a triangle. One thirty. Grice was staying calm and posturing up, Black had the arm as well. It was tight. The crowd was roaring, he had it tight, he had sunk in from the top with Grice laying on his side. Black landing consistent elbows sideways, Grice was trying hammerfists from the bottom, that was tight. Fifty-five. It was tight as hell. An armbar was well. Grice was back on top and it was still tight, I thought I saw a tap. A kimura at the same time. Thirty seconds. Holy crap. Wow. That was tight, he was mounted with the triangle still in. Ten seconds. Hammerfisting at the same time. Hammerfisting repeatedly. The second round ended. The crowd was roaring. Great, underrated fight so far. Black was exhausted, walking slowly and weakly back to his corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Grice tried a high kick slightly. Grice missed a big combination and landed a body kick. Black shot in, Grice sprawled and they clinched. Black landed a knee to the body and ate a right hand inside. Grice hit the switch and got caught in a guillotine, Grice pulled out to side control still in it, Black wasn't letting go, just burning himself out, he let it out. Three fifty remaining. Black regained guard. Grice pulled back out to side control, and then put himself back into guard, Black locked up another guillotine, he let it go. Three ten. Not much going on. Two thirty five. A few good body shots from Grice. A few punches and a pair of short elbows. Two minutes. Grice went body-body head nicely, three big shots from the top by Grice. Black was trying to wall-walk. One thirty remaining. Grice landed shots down consistently. A good elbow from Grice. One fifteen. Grice passed to avoid the kimura and he had north-south, Black rolled and regained... half-guard. Fifty. Grice passed to side control. Black was just exhausted. Black grabbed a loose half-guard. Twenty-five. Grice postured up with four shots and a big one and he missed two more and the third round ended. Grice helped Black up and hugged him against the cage. They hugged again after, Black looked awkward. There was some mixup with the scorecards, and the decision was initially given to Black and then a few minutes later to Grice.